


I Would Give My Mortality For You

by DanielRJ



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: And Yes I'm still in denial, F/F, I need more useless lesbian vampires, angst with happy ending, fight me, my heart is not okay, save me lawd for I have sinned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielRJ/pseuds/DanielRJ
Summary: In which Carmilla is the one who dies and Laura gives up her Mortality for her, and useless lesbian vampires happen. Yes i'm in denial, fight me.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yeah, I'm still in denial. I loved the ending but I always wanted to see Laura and Carmilla being Vampy girlfriends. So, I decided to write a different ending. Hope you guys like it!

"And Now.. There's only one thing between me... and my victory."

The Dean raises her hand pulling Carmilla by her throat using her power of command. Carmilla stumbles until she's face to face with her mother. She looks at Laura. And, in that exact moment that the girls's eyes meet, the Dean tears Carmilla's heart out, smiling as she lets her daughter fall to the ground.

"No! Carmilla, no!" - Laura screams, running to her lover who lays in the cold pit floor. She pull Carmilla to her, holding her tightly.

" It really was so kind of you to be bring it right to me." -The Dean spats out smiling at the still beating heart in her hand. She was so close to her goal.

"No-no-no-no-no." - Laura cries out, clasping Carmilla's body, whom was desperately trying to breathe. - "What did you do? Oh you stupid girl. What did you do?!" Laura cries at the body in her arms.

"You know... I'm really glad you are here darlings. Winning never really feels like winning unless there's someone to lose."

Carmilla struggled to breathe. Laura calmed her with small strokes to her hair. Her heart was broken.

"Shhh, shhh." - Laura tried to calm her down.

The Dean opens the gates, allowing nothing but growls and screams to peer into the pit.

"Hold still." Laura pleaded. Carmilla squirmed in pain, and struggled to breathe. - "Please hold still."

"I don't understand. She-- wasn't-- wasn't supposed to be like this. She-- she must have known." - Laura pulled Carmilla closer, trying to keep her alive.

"It's done. At last.. After all these years, I'll finally be able to see his face again."

The Dean falls to her knees raisin her hand at the gate.

"Hastur Arammu Titaan. Beloved. Live."

She stares into the gate. But, nothing happens. He did not come through. A silent poof is heard and Matska is standing next to her mother. She smiles.

"Maybe he's in another call.."

"This isn't-- He should be here-- He should be the first through the gate. WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE DESCENDED INTO HELL. I HAVE MADE MYSELF A BEGGAR AND SLAVE. YOU HAVE TO BE HERE. YOU HAVE TO. GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!" She cried in disappear, believing that her long lost lover might not come through. That she might have lost him for good.

"It's strange, he should be here. After waiting six thousand years..." Matska looked at her mother smiling eagerly. She gasps. - "You didn't mess up your spell did you..? You didn't say... take something that needed to be freely given...?"

The Dean turns around. Tears of pain and anger stain her face.

"You wanna mock me? I will show you what it means to grieve! If he does not live, NOTHING WILL!!"

She raises her hands and the pit is filled with a red light. An incredible wave of burning hot steams the pit, signalling that hell has been brought to earth.

Screams and growls get louder, as corpses move being the gate. It has begun.

"So.. I unleash a murderous goddess and she's ending the world. I can't tell if that's empowering for feminism or really bad PR."

Laura shushes her, holding her tight. Her cheeks glow with warm tears. Her heart, burning with pain. - "You need to hold still.."

"At least we are together-- I don't want to be doomed with anyone but you." She starts to move, surprising Laura.

"what is it?"

Carmilla places her hand over her heart.

"it almost feels like--" She slowly gets up on her knees looking at her mother.

"Carm, what are you doing?"

"it's okay. I think I've figured it out." - She struggles to stand straight - "The talismans are still here. Their power is-"

"Dying, girl. It's too late for talismans and birthday candle and wishing on stars. even I can't stop the end now. Not as I am. This shell. This broken thing."

"I've spend so long hating you, that I just couldn't see it.. Your broken heart. You didn't only loose your love, but because of that love they trapped you in a human body like chains. And fear and hatred twisted you into something you were never supposed to be." - She tries to take a deep breath. - "Somewhere in all that anger and darkness, you lost all hope didn't you? Of course it's too late to control you. But maybe, it's not to late to give you back what they took.. To set you free." - Carmilla straightens up.

"Set me--"

Suddenly, the pit is swallowed by a bright light accompanied by a large explosion. Then, everything goes quiet as the Dean and Carmilla fall to the ground.

The gate is closed and hell is gone.

"It worked? Cool beans.." Carmilla mutters. she's loosing her strength fast. Laura holds her tightly. She holds Carmilla's head looking into her eyes, letting silent tears fall down her red cheeks as Carmilla struggles more and more to breathe.

"How did you know" - Laura questions, still shocked by what happened. They were free. But, at what cost?

"Followed my heart.. Took a chance-- that she was like us. Scared and-- afraid and broken. If I gave her back to herself, if I set her free--"

Laura smiles.

"Well frilly-hell... Four gods and six millennia of untold magic... And you save the world with a freaking fortune cookie.." She smiles bitterly.

Carmilla starts to loose her ability to breathe. Laura knows she's almost gone. But she can't be.

"You were supposed to stay safe Carmilla.."

"Yeah, but-- Then it wouldn't have been me..."

"Please don't leave me, not after all of this..."

"I don't want to-- There's so much I want to do live with you-- Like-- Like--"

Carmilla gives one last breath. Laura stays in shock as Carmilla's body relaxes completely into her, marking that moment as Carmilla's death.  
She doesn't know what to feel. Her memory is assaulted with memories. From the time they met..

« "Hey!" ... "excuse me, but, Who the hell are you?!".... "I'm Carmilla, I'm your new roommate sweetheart" »

The time where they first kissed.. The time where they fell deeply in love under the stars.. The time where her world collapsed as they broke up.. The "slips".. The kisses... The cocoa.. The dances.  
It was all over.

She broke down crying over her lost lover's body. She leaned down giving her one final kiss. Then, she hugged her crying into her neck.

She didn't realize that Perry had come back and Laf had taken her out of there. But a certain presence snapped her back from her grieve.

"I'm sorry..."  
Laura looked up. Matska was there. Her eyes were watering too.

"You knew didn't you... You knew what would happen..." Laura lay Carmilla gently. She got up and walked to Matska.

"Maybe.." Matska responded looking at the ground. - "But, now you must enjoy your life, little Laura Hollis.."

"My life. My life..." Laura stared at Matska shocked by her thoughts.

"Yes, your life-"

"She made that deal so that the Dean wouldn't take my heart. I want to make a deal. A life to gamble for a life.."

"Don't be a fool. Take your borrowed years and live. Don't fling yourself into the long Dark. The Queen of Blood and Ashes won't go easy on you. You're just an innocent co-ed out to save the world. For three hundred years she was death. We both know the world isn't like that." Matska stated, trying to make Laura change her mind.

But Laura wasn't going to be dissuaded. She was going to make that deal.

"No. No! This is NOT how her story ends. Screw that. Screw giving up. Screw just letting go. Pick any game you want... Tonight I'll kill a god if I have to."

Matska freezes as if the Queen was talking to her. Then, she speaks.

"You cannot see me, touch me, or hear me.

I hide behind the stars and alter what's real

Close your eyes and I come near

I am what you really fear...

What am I?"

 

Laura gives a weak smile.

 

"You said she wasn't gonna go easy on me Mattie...The Dark... The answer to your death goddess riddle is the dark..." Laura looks up at Matska. She smiles.

"It seems even death can be merciful from time to time... And you did stop the end of the world...-" - Mattie kissed her cheek, and with that Laura felt a sting in her heart, she frown as it seemed to slow down to a stop. Could it be? Could she have become a-

"Mattie, what the-"

"Take this as a gift from the Queen. She liked you. Enjoy your forever Laura."

Laura smiled. It seems that all this struggle, all this pain, all this loss.. Came to a bittersweet ending.

"See you around L...Take care of her.." - Mattie smiled as she vanished. Laura frown.

Then, suddenly, a gentle cough was heard. Laura spin to see Carmilla sitting up slowly. She ran. Well, in her eyes she flew. In a matter of milliseconds she was holding Carmilla in her arms.

"Like Paris, or London or just the world and-"

Laura kissed Carmilla. She kissed her with pain and happiness. She kissed her with love. She kissed her... with hope.

As they pulled from the kiss Carmilla smiled.

"Don't take this the wrong way but... Why am I not dead?" - Carmilla looks at Laura's chest. - "And... You don't have a heartbeat?"

Laura smiled connecting their lips again.

She finally believed. They will be okay. She had so much to say, so much to tell Carmilla, things she never had the courage to. But, they didn't need to rush.

Besides... They have the eternity in their side.

 

 

 


	2. The Story Teller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our girls climb up the pit and Laura tells her father what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Nice to see you again! Here I am with the second chapter of our little story! Hope you enjoy it!

The fog slowly dissipates, leaving a clear vision of what happened in that pit.  Droplets of blood stain the floor, as well as Carmilla's heart. But, soon they disintegrate into thin air. 

"What happened?" - Carmilla questioned Laura, who just smiled and slowly brought her up.

"I'll tell you once we get out of here." - Carmilla nodded and kissed Laura's temple gently.

They made their way up the pit. Laura was impressed with her new abilities. She could smell the sweat of the summer sisters who once worked 3 levels up from their current place. She heard the tiniest of rocks fall of the wall. She saw the small spiders running around. But mostly, she sensed Carmilla. She could smell Carmilla. If she was to describe it, it would be a mix of vanilla with roses. It was like heaven. She could hear the buttons of her vest hitting her jeans. She could hear her soft breath. She could feel her warmth.

"Cupcake, I know that you're still getting used to the new abilities, but stopping in the middle of a, not very safe, stairway isn't a very brilliant idea." - Laura looked at her with wide eyes.

"Was I.... Was I staring at you..?" Laura asked cringing at herself. Carmilla laughed, and, continued walking up the stairs, passing Laura, and giving her a kiss on her cheek. 

"Yep. But, now, I really want to get out of this place because it's creepy as hell." - Laura followed her, trying to control her need to stop and just stare at something. Now, she could see everything with extremely incredible quality, she could see every detail. 

As they make their way out, Laura starts to hear birds singing. She stops again. Carmilla notices and turn around.

"Laura, sweetheart, what's wrong?" - She frowns.

"I-" - To be honest. She was scared. She was scared of what was out there. If she would lose her mind once she stepped out of the pit. Everything was happening so fast that it became scary.

"You're scared aren't you..?" - Carmilla grabbed her hands, giving them a gently squeeze.

"What?! Me?? Scared?? Nope.. Not at all....." - Laura looked down. Carmilla smiled and gently pulled her head up. She raised her eyebrows. Laura sighed.

"Yes! okay! I'm scared! I'm scared that I'll lose you again. Or-- Or that I'll just bite someone. Or that-- that someone just wants to kill you. I'm scared that I'll lose you again." 

Laura's eyes were watering. She was so scared to lose Carmilla. 

Carmilla, hugged Laura tightly to her. She smiled into Laura's hair, letting a breathy laugh escape her lips.

"Laura... Even if the entire world burns... I will not lose you again.... I Love You Laura..." - Their eyes meet.

"I Love You Too Carmilla.."

Their lips meet for a brief moment as they were disturbed by a scream coming just a few feet over their heads.

"LAURA! LAURA BABY IS THAT YOU? IT'S DAD!"

The girls look up to see Mr.Hollis waving hilariously while jumping in Bob's hand. He almost lost his balance a couple of times making them laugh hysterically.

Bob lowers his hand letting Carmilla and Laura get on it.

"Dad!!" -Laura leaps to her fathers arms, hugging him too tightly. She squealed.

"Laura... What the hell... Tell me you're not...." He places his hands on his waist.

"Sir, it was all on me. I'm so sorry." - Carmilla steps in, apologizing to Mr.Hollis. - " I gave my life for her, basically, I was dead for a couple of minutes, but she decided to give her mortality for me becau-"

"Because I can't live without her, Dad. I love Carmilla. And what I have learned from you, from all that happened... Love is worth the try... Love is worth the risk... And I risked dying for her. I know it couldn't gone sideways. But... I love her.. She's my world." - Laura grabbed Carmilla's hand smiling at her.

Laura looks back at her dad. He sighs but smiles at the same time. He knew what he had to do.

"Well... Baby.. I guess it's time to go then. Me and Bob can help the people on the pit. You and Carm, can go on and get some rest. Go on." 

When Laura looks down to see the Library just a few buildings away. She smiles at her dad.

Bob lowers them slowly and Laura is the first one to leap down. When Carmilla is ready to leap too, Sherman calls her.

"Umm, Carmilla? Could we talk for a second." - He scratches the back of his head.

"Of course, Sir." Carmilla walks to Sherman, looking at him frowning, thinking about what he would say.

"Look... I know how Laura is. I know that she is a grown woman, but.. Try and keep her safe okay. And even if she's a vampire now, please, just please, try and keep her out of trouble. I trust her to you, Carmilla. I-- I give you my blessing." He stretches his hand out and Carmilla shakes it gently, her eyes glowing with happiness and thankfulness.

"Of course, Sir. I'll keep Laura safe. Thank you." 

And with a final bear hug from Papa Hollis, Carmilla leaps close to Laura who was smiling widely at the two of them. Laura looks at her dad mouthing a joyful "thank you". 

With that, hand to hand, they walk to the library, smiling like fools.

 

* * *

 

 

"So.. You made a deal with the Queen of Blood and Ashes... You're unbelievable.." Carmilla giggled.

"Yeah, yeah, well.. You don't get to call dibs on self-sacrifice."

As they got to the door of the Library a known form came to the eye. Laura's smile brightens.

"Danny!!" Laura flies to Danny hugging her tightly. Danny laughs and looks at Carmilla questioning how the hell did the tiny girl get so strong. After a long story, Danny laughs. 

"Jesus Christ, Hollis. You seriously need to get a kids leash." Laura makes an offended sound, making Carmilla and Danny laugh.

"Hey! I did what I had to... Don't mock me.. I'm as strong as you are right now! So-" -Laura looks at Danny motioning her fingers from her eyes to the girl - " Watch it, pup." 

Danny laughs as she hugs Laura.

"Anyways, I gotta go now. I need to talk to Kirsch about...-" -She clears her throat - "Something..." Laura giggles and Carmilla shakes her head.

"Just get it over with, Lawrence, just tell the kid you love him." Carmilla points out as she walks to Danny stretching her hand, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Shut up, fang-face... Keep our tiny ball of rage safe okay?" Danny mutters into Carmilla's hair. Carmilla smiles.

"I will. Don't worry." They pull apart and Laura's smile is blinding. 

"Bye Danny! Be safe!!" Laura said as she and Carmilla walked away into the Library.

The looked around enjoying the quiet and peace the place gave for the first time.

"So.. Ready to start packing, Cupcake?" 

Laura bit her lip.

"Not yet... I have other things to do..."

Carmilla smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I'm planning on creating something really fluffy, and, from what I've planned already, you better be ready for what's coming your way ahahaha. Since forever is a long time, Laura and Carmilla will have a lot of moments together, i think it's only fair if we know at least a few of them! Once again thank you so much for reading and I'll see you soon! Byyyyeeeeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If you wish me to continue, feel free to leave a comment. Reviews are always welcomed! Once again, thank you so much!!


End file.
